External rear view mirrors (wing mirrors) fitted to modern cars (automobiles) often form the widest part of the vehicle. The heads of these mirrors are usually designed to rotate about a vertical pivot axis both forwards and backwards. Generally a detent mechanism is provided to hold the mirror head in its operable position. The ability to fold or park a mirror head is provided for a number of reasons including to allow effective reduction in the width of the vehicle and to reduce the risk of impact on pedestrians or other vehicles. Furthermore, when vehicles are transported on trucks or trains, it is useful to be able to fold or park mirror heads.
When a mirror head is in a parked or folded position, the mirror is positioned substantially parallel to the vehicle's side or at least is not at an angle suitable for providing the vehicle driver with vision along side and behind the vehicle. This can present a problem particularly when it is necessary for a driver to reverse a vehicle when the mirror is in this condition. For instance, it may be necessary for a driver to reverse a vehicle having a parked mirror head into a car wash, into a parking area, into a narrow garage or onto a loading truck.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle external mirror assembly that overcomes or at least ameliorates the above problem.